


smugness and smudges

by ghostking (damnedtreasure)



Category: Dungle Drags (Dungeons & Dragons Podcast)
Genre: (id like to thank the tag wranglers for their work bc i cant make it easy for them), (implied by nohr), Gen, Implied Sexual Content, incredible charisma scores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedtreasure/pseuds/ghostking
Summary: a what-if from the gala, because [gestures at Nohr's gala icon] just look at that smug man, I love him





	smugness and smudges

They'd split up to look for information, and Nohr and Wren had ducked into a promising-looking room and had been sifting through papers looking for anything useful, when they hear footsteps coming towards the doorway.

Nohr panics for a microsecond, and then grins, because he's got this. If it doesn't work, well, they'll be dead either way. But Wren doesn't seem to have a plan at the moment.

So he says "Go with it." to Wren, with that grin, and ignores the confused look he gets in return.

He tucks the papers back where he found them, and then shoves some things around on the desk. Nohr runs his hands through his hair, and smudges his makeup _ just  _ so, and plasters on a lazy grin.

Then he waits until he hears a hand close around the doorknob on the other side, and flings it open. Just as one of the ladies from before goes to open it. Perfect.

"Oh, pardon me," he says, "Just had to... Get some air. You understand, right?"

The lady titters, honest to goodness titters, and fans at her face.

"Oh, of course, I understand completely."

Nohr smiles. "I knew you would." He turns back to look at Wren, who is unflapped and smirking, "You coming?"

"Of course." He nods to the lady. "Ms. DeBourgh." He loops his arm through Nohr's.

And then they just... Walk out. In style.

Before they are out of earshot, Wren slows them to a halt. "Claude, come here, you look a mess, honestly. Can't have you looking like  _ that _ out there."

"Wouldn't want to ruin your sparkling reputation," Nohr raises an eyebrow.

Wren is glaring at him, under the mask, he just knows he is.

Wren casts a cantrip, and Nohr's hair is now  _ too _ put-together, ugh, so he runs a hand through it.

Partly to spite Wren. Mostly to look good.

As they enter the ballroom once more, he hears Wren murmur "Nicely done."

He shrugs. "I may have insinuated earlier that we were your, uh, entourage. In an intimate way."

Wren sighs. "I... It worked. Why would you-" He stops himself. "It worked." He sounds like he's reminding himself.

And that's Nohr's cue to be somewhere not at the side of a man who he's pretty sure has few qualms about killing him in this moment.

"I'm gonna go mingle. Maybe find the others."

"That would be wise."

"Cool, see ya."

And the night goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> title courtesy of [@krshush](http://krshush.tumblr.com)   
> [dungle drags is a good dnd campaign](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLx9-pdZhoYS-V8Br14bDfbxXnCeoTo1-r)


End file.
